


Fruk Week Day 3: Language

by hetalia_textbook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalia_textbook/pseuds/hetalia_textbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small drabble I wrote for the third day of FrUK Week on Tumblr. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruk Week Day 3: Language

Arthur and Francis had agreed when they married, that if they ever chose to adopt children, they’re children would grow up to be bilingual. It seemed only fair that their child speak both the native languages of their parents. They did end up pursuing adoption and in the end their sights were set on a pair of twins in a New York orphanage. Both children were old enough to speak once they were placed in Arthur’s and Francis’s arms, yet neither had managed to say their first words.

“Come on, Alfred,” Arthur pleaded as he held a spoon of warm mashed carrots in front of the child’s face, “Say ‘Dada’… Say ‘Dada’,”

Alfred remained silent, staring at Arthur with wide, curious blue eyes. He inhaled and opened his mouth as wide as he could. Arthur expected a sound to escape Alfred’s lips, but instead he was simply waiting for the spoon of mash carrots to enter his mouth. Arthur sighed and fed Alfred the last of his meal.

“Oh, Arthur, you’re never going to get him to talk that way,” Francis teased and stepped over. He picked Alfred up from his high chair and kissed his pudgy cheeks. “He’ll talk when he’s ready. Isn’t that right, mon cher?” Francis smiled and Alfred’s eyes lit up at the sight.

“Whatever… I just want to hear him say something in English first,” Arthur crossed his arms.

“This again?” Francis chuckled.

“Yes!” Arthur laughed, “They will speak English first! I’m keep telling you my language is superior!”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really,”

“You’re insane, mon cher,” Francis teased, “Why don’t you attempt to feed Matthew, hm? He refuses to eat when I feed him,”

Arthur smiled and sat in front of Matthew’s high chair. He made a few silly faces at Matthew and made the small boy giggle. Arthur had never been a good cook, but it seemed that he was great at tricking the boys into eating the slop companies sold as baby food. Arthur filled a spoon with the mashed carrots and Matthew reached his chubby fingers toward it in an attempt to grab it and bring it closer. “I don’t care what you say, Love,” Arthur continued distractedly, “I will win. They will speak-,”

“Cher,” a small and quiet voice interrupted Arthur’s side of the debate. Arthur’s eyes widened and he quickly turned his head to look at his husband and son. Francis’s jaw had dropped and he glanced between Alfred and Arthur in shock. Slowly a smile crept upon Francis’s lips.

“No, no,” Arthur said quickly, “H-He could have said… ‘s-share”, you know? That’s English,”

“Arthur,” Francis laughed, “When have we ever said ‘share’ enough for him to-,”

“Mo’ cher,” Alfred squeaked clumsily and Francis smiled even wider.

“Alfred, how could you?” Arthur cried, “I believed in you! I thought you were on my side!”

Matthew laughed and clapped his hands at Arthur’s performance. “Again! Again!” Matthew laughed. Arthur gasped and put the spoon down before throwing his fists above his head. “Yes! Good job, Matthew!”

“This just isn’t fair,” Francis protested and turned to Alfred, “Mon cher, we must one-up Daddy,” Alfred giggled and smiled.


End file.
